Sally Love
by datawolf39
Summary: sixth in the bonded verse


**A/n I said that Sally would be redeemed so here is that piece. The next story will be more twins-centered. I have about three more pieces planned for this verse and then I guess that will be the end of it.**

There are quite a few things that nobody ever looks forward to. One of those things was a well deserved 'I told you so' from someone that you really don't like. Compounded on that was the fact that the someone in question really doesn't like you either. This was the circumstance that Sally Donovan found herself in as she waited for Sherlock and John to arrive at the crime scene.

She knew that somehow the moment the man saw her he would just know and he would lord it over her until the day that she died and probably in the afterlife if there was one. But somehow it seemed a far price to pay after all she was insanely happy with her life.

After being told off by a child of five about the way that she was currently leading her life she figured that it was for the best that she ended whatever it was that she had with Anderson. If a child could call her on her flaws then it was bad and this was the reason that she ended up in a pub down the street from her apartment on a Friday evening.

She had sat at the counter and ordered a drink. The plan was to nurse the drink for long enough where she could go home and be tired enough to go to bed. The plan was derailed when a woman in a little black dress appeared in the seat next to her.

Sally might have ignored her in favor of searching for the answers of life in the beer she had ordered but the thing was that the woman was beautiful. She had light skin and some features that made Sally fairly sure the woman was at least partially of Asian decent. Her hair hung strait and black with a clip that separated a portion of it. Her black dress was contrasted with a silver necklace. She also seemed as though she might have a bit taller but it was hard to assess because they were seated.

The woman noticed that Sally's eyes had lingered on her and she smiled.

"Hello," she said pleasantly.

"Hi," Sally said a bit shocked that the woman wasn't upset due to the staring. "A bit over-dressed for this place aren't you?"

The woman smiled again. "I told my brother that I was going out on a date. He threatened to kick me out of his place because I was depressing him apparently. I got out of a bad relationship a while back and he's been pushing me to get back on the proverbial horse."

"Me too. The getting out of a relationship bit I mean."

"I'm Katrina by the way."

"I'm Sally."

"So what do you do?" Katrina asked after a moment.

"I'm an officer at the Met."

"Wow that sounds really hard and a bit scary."

"What about you."

"I teach the little ones."

"How can you have dared to call my job scary with what you do?"

"Well for starters none of them are murderers."

"Point taken." Sally said.

Suddenly Katrina's phone rang. Since the noise level was minimal she answered it where she was. "Hello?" "David!" a sigh. "See you then. Bye."

"What happened?" Sally asked as she saw a blush come over Katrina.

"Oh my idiot brother told our parents I was dating again and since they are in town and coming over for dinner tonight he said I should bring my partner over." She sighed before adopting an angry look. "They'll be so happy that you're dating again Kitty. Since you and your mystery lover have been out a few times I think it's a good opportunity to get this meeting out of the way." She said this in a deeper voice that Sally guessed was supposed to be an imitation of her brother.

Sally had to smile at the imitation. Then before she was even aware of her mouth moving she had said, "I'll go if you want."

Katrina looked at her oddly and Sally wished for nothing more than to retract the words. They were practically still strangers no wonder she was getting a weird look and above that she was a female and for all she knew Katrina was some sort of non-tolerant person.

"Will you really?" Katrina asked startling Sally from her thoughts.

"Of course I am the one who offered. As long as the fact that I am a girl doesn't matter." Sally said a bit tentatively.

"I've been playing for both sides since I was a teen. I am so happy I met you because you are literally saving my life here."

"Not a problem Katrina."

"I think you have earned the right to call me Kat."

After they had acted that out they actually did end up becoming an item. Sherlock had been telling her by way of insults that Anderson was awful for her and now that she was in love she could see it. Sherlock would see this somehow and then she would be in for it.

She sighed as she saw Sherlock and John emerge from the taxi. But to her great surprise Sherlock somewhat grinned at her and said nothing at all. She stared after him in open-mouthed shock.

"Congratulations Sally." John said.

"What?" asked Sally in confusion.

Somehow John understood her question. "Think about when the insults became more than cordial bickering." With that he walked off after Sherlock.

Sally thought back to a time when the insults were a bit more friendly. Then she realized it wasn't her that Sherlock hated not really. Sherlock hated adulterers.

Before she could think into it to much she received a text.

-I want my invite to the wedding. SH

On the heels of that text she got another.

-Don't invite him if you value your sanity that is if you are getting married. What does he mean 'she'? JW

Sally could feel a headache starting. With a sigh she dialed a number better to tell Kat now rather than to let Sherlock hunt her down and scare her away.


End file.
